1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to submarine countermeasure vehicles and launchers and is directed more particularly to a countermeasure and launch assembly which alleviates problems developed in launching by translation or tilting of the countermeasure vehicle in the launch tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, there is shown a typical submarine countermeasure apparatus 20. The apparatus 20 includes a launch tube 22 which, in operation, is disposed outboard of the submarine pressure hull (not shown). A countermeasure vehicle 24 is housed in the launch tube 22 and includes an array assembly 26 and a tailcone assembly 28. The array assembly 26 is protected by a surrounding sabot 30. Disposed in the launch tube 22 is a ram plate 32 and a gas generator 34. The launch tube is closed by a forward tube cover 36 and an aft tube cover 38.
In operation, the gas generator 34 is activated by an electrical pulse from the submarine fire control system and generates sufficient gas pressure to move the ram plate 32 forwardly. The ram plate 32 pushes the countermeasure vehicle 24 forwardly, breaking away the forward tube cover 36 and launching the countermeasure vehicle 24 from the launch tube 22. In due course, the sabot 30 disengages from around the array assembly 26 and the array assembly is deployed.
It has been found that upon launch of the countermeasure vehicle 24, the fleet vehicle design is sometimes subjected to substantial bending moments when most of the cylindrical vehicle, but not the cylindrical tailcone assembly 28, has exited the launch tube. This occurs from cross flow on the vehicle hull from launching perpendicular to the submarine hull flow. This results in the vehicle 24 being moved sideways in the tube 22, and/or being tilted in the tube as the launch progresses. This may result in potentially asymmetrical axial loading of the ram plate 32 which could jam the ram plate 32 intermittently during launch. Any of these conditions can compromise the launch and the resulting deployment. It may also catastrophically result in complete failure of the tailcone assembly 28 forward hull joint and/or the local aft zone of the vehicle 24 hull structure thereby destroying or critically damaging the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicle and launch assembly which can accommodate severe bending moments and complete a launch under such conditions satisfactorily.